


The taste of the island

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Voyeurism, couldn't think of a better title eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did I even write him good<br/>hope so</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Loosening up (Pagan)

Vacationing in Kyrat wasn't as great as your co-worker told you. They didn't say you would get a gun pointed in your face upon arrival. You were pretty upset until one of the residents ran it by you about the mountains.

 

The thing about there being a war went straight over your head. You were too busy playing and feeding a monkey when they were trying to educate you about it. 

 

 

You've been here for like a week. It's Saturday night and tomorrow you plan on going to the snowy mountains for some climbing and sight seeing. You have to wake up early, but you can't fall asleep. You are way too excited.

 

You knew one way you could relax.

 

You pulled out some vibrating dildo you got yourself like a year ago, it was practically brand new since you never found much time to use it.

 

You took off your clothes and climbed onto the less than american mattress of your little house they let you to stay in.

 

You didn't want to hear any of the random noises outside so you put on some headphones, listening to some audio that you found hot. It was up high and it was all you could hear.

 

The bed was sideways against the wall and you sat back on it, body turned toward your front door. The windows were covered for the night and the doors were locked so you weren't worried.

 

You slowly bring it to your mouth to wet the tip with your tongue before sliding the majority of it into your mouth. You sucked it and ran the flat of your tongue under its side. You pushed it a bit further, you bravely let it touch the back of your throat before pulling it out. It was now coated in saliva. 

 

You let out a pleased hum seeing that now the real fun could began.

 

 

Out side your door--

 

There is bloodshed and screaming men and women running from the soldiers of Pagan Min. Setting fire to a few houses already and taking people away. And plenty of shooting. It's another raid.

 

 

You don't hear a thing as you pump the plastic cock out of your throbbing core at a slow pace. You bit your bottom lip as your walls press against.

 

You don't hear the kick at your door.

 

That's then followed by angry shouting that's all in the language of the natives and more kicking.

 

The man outside uses the butt of his gun to crack open and tear down the rest of the door.

 

As he prepares to shoot, his eyes focus on you immediately and he lowers his weapon.

 

You moan loud enough over the shouting and destruction outside and the soldier almost jumps in his skin, not expecting the sound as he's too enthralled by your position.

 

A man yells behind him, asking him what he's found. He puts a hand up, to signal the man to stop. The man comes up behind him and looks over his shoulder.

 

 _Holy fuck_.

 

Eyes closed shut, eye brows furrowed down slightly, You focus on the your toy, pushing it in deeper. 

 

You lay your head against the wall, whispering a curse as you cup a breast with your free hand.

 

One of the man groan and the other just watches, silently. Both itching to join you and forgetting the job at hand.

 

" _And what are you all looking at_?"

 

Their blank minds start to work when they hear an unpleasantly smooth and familiar voice. They are both grateful for the baggy pants of their uniform.

 

They both back away from the door and stand to attention, side by side as their leader nears with a scowl on his face.

 

"Why aren't you doing your jobs?" He hisses. 

 

One of the man speak up. "There's a woman in there...uh..." _How was he suppose to say this exactly?_

 

Pagan Min raises a blonde eyebrow as he's finally in front of them and turns around to look inside the dimly lit home.

 

" _Oh_. That's a nice sight to see..." Pagan says, smirking. He casually walks inside to get a closer look, ignoring the two men outside.

 

You push the hard plastic slowly deeper and bring a finger into your mouth. When it's wet enough you rest it on your exposed clit, rubbing circles.

 

You open your legs a bit wider so that the glistening lips of your pussy don't get in the way. 

 

You never notice the man in front of you sitting on a wooden chair he pulled away from a desk nearby. Pagan Min comfortably watches your beautiful show.

 

If you didn't have your eyes closed you would have seen the predatory and hungry look he had on his features and possibly the tenting in his nicely fitting slacks.

 

If you could hear you would have heard the groan he let out when you pulled the soaked plastic dick almost all the way out before ramming it back into yourself.

 

The two men outside turned into five as they watched outside the door. Pagan Min glanced at them upon hearing the slightly shuffling outside the door and smiled.

 

"Go away." He orders with a teasing, raised voice.

 

They did so immediately. None of them wanting to.

 

He leans down, resting his chin on the back of his gloved fist and let's out a blissful sigh as he watches you start to lose yourself.

 

Your hand loosens around the toy as your tense body starts to relax. Chest heaving as you greedily inhale the oxygen you need.

 

You grin a little, happy and lightheaded from your orgasm. Eyes still closed. "That was..." You pull off your headphones.

 

" _Awesome_." A husky voice finishes.

 

You blink your eyes open and jump when you see man in front of you, looking at you a certain way that was anything but innocent.  
"Hello, beautiful. I caught you at a great time.."

 

Pagan raises to his feet as you back away further into the bed, starting to rush to cover yourself.

 

He snatches the sheets away from you suddenly and you let out a gasp. "Stop! Stay away from me!"

 

Pagan ignores you and kneels down in front of you on the bed, one knee on it and the other leg on the ground, leaned over you. His cologne invades your nostrils as he gets uncomfortably close.

 

He grabs the hand that is weakly holding the dildo and tightens his hand around yours so you don't drop it. You make a confused and agitated sound as he does this.

 

"Huh--"

 

Pagan brings it to his lips and licks the tip of the toy, that's still entirely wet with your essence, quieting you.

 

"You taste wonderful." He hums. "I must have you over for dinner.." Pagan takes another lick, tongue lingering on it as you stare, shocked and vaguely turned on.

 

He suddenly stands up, off of the bed and pulls you forward by your wrist. You almost trip.

 

"Hurry up and get dressed." He orders with a smile. He takes your toy with him, licking it generously as he strolls outside. "Don't take too long.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I even write him good  
> hope so


	2. Yearning (Ajay)

When he sees you, he just wants to pounce on you. Like it doesn't matter where. The grocery store; he would love to just push you down against a cold freezer door. You would _beg_ for the warmth of his body, and he would fuck you until his dick just couldn't go on any more. Or the park; pin you up against a tree and find your sweet spots and bury himself to the hilt. Or on the ground, head down, ass up and take you roughly out in the open, where anyone could just catch you both. The thought of someone watching just made it even better.

 

Or what it would be like to just kiss you. He loved red on your lips. The first time he saw you with red lipstick was a couple Christmases ago when you brought over some sugar cookies. That was soo _hot_.

 

No matter how much he fantasized about having you; it's always the same shit: he gets tongue tied when you come over to greet him and talk, if he's lucky. And you always touch him in ways that scream _friendzoned_.

 

Once out of the few times you came over his house, his mother invited you inside and let you have some of the food she had made. The innocent noise you made upon enjoying her food, turned him on to the point he wished you would leave sooner so he could go jerk off.

 

He needed some self control.

 

Almost every night, when he's not too tired from work and worrying about his mother's declining health; he touches his already half hard dick; already turned on from thinking about you and fantasies about you over him, naked, hanging on his every word and whim.

 

He wants you so bad it's _pathetic_.


	3. Mailman (Sabal)

Although you look at the site named Amazon as a God, you were sure you would not be getting your package today.

 

It was raining way too hard.

 

Another disappointment was that you would probably not see the stupidly cute mailman that always came around.

 

You look out one of the foggy, wet windows of your home, fleetingly hopeful that you would get what you wanted. Another day or two of waiting really didn't sit well with you right now. But the world doesn't revolve around anyone.

 

Three hours later, already sure that your package wouldn't be arriving, you idly watch one of the recurring episodes of Spongebob Squarepants. There is nothing else on.

 

You can't help but notice that every time you watch this show, the main character is less funny and more annoying. ' _And his arms are longer_...'

 

The knock at your door is anything but subtle. You run to the door and open it to see your favorite person.

 

"Um, hi! You yelled over the pouring rain and thunder out in the distance. Despite his current state of being soaked to the bone, he smiles and hands you your box, wrapped in clear plastic. "Thank you."

 

Sabal pushes a wet stray strand of hair out of his eyes. "No problem. Have a--" You don't hear him over the thunder.

 

You don't think he's anything close in the stranger danger category, so you don't really think twice about inviting him inside.

 

He grimaces as he starts to turn around to hurry back to his mail truck. But you stop him before he gets to far. "Wait!!"

 

"Yes?" He asks, sounding a tab unstrung. 

 

"It's raining really bad, you can come in until it clears up."

 

"It's okay."

 

You give him a scolding look. "It's not safe. You can't drive in this! Come on." You wrap a hand around his wet muscularly lean arm, noticing the flickering reflex of muscle underneath his wet skin; saying it feels nice is an understatement. You sigh and gently pull him forward. "Sabal."

 

He raises a brow, surprised that you remember his name and is a little flustered that such a pretty girl is trying to ushering him inside their home. 

 

"Miss..." He pulls back despite himself. "It's not--" He stops himself short when the thunder claps again in the sky, seemingly nearer than before. "Okay."

 

You bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from smirking as he lets you pull him into the house.

 

After you close and lock the door and set down the package, you tell him to wait. Sabal can feel a chill run down his spine as he waits in the foyer for your return. 

 

When you come back you have a big fluffy towel over your arm. "I hope this is okay." You say, handing it to him. "You come sit with me when you're done, okay?"

 

"Okay. Thanks. _A lot_." He says, with great sincerity. You shrug him off and head into the living room.

 

Spongebob is still on the television and like a proper adult you quickly change it to something less cartoon-ey. You can't believe this is actually happening and thank the rain. Please let it rain like this everyday.

 

There's a sink in the couch that's makes you turn your head from the TV. Sabal has taken out his ponytail and mailman shirt; wearing a tight undershirt. Your mind is now scrambled and you aren't quite sure of your mouth.

 

He looks amazing. Even better with his hair out. He has the kind of handsome roguish looks most don't have naturally and the little scar above his eye just seals the deal.

 

It seems his shirt and hair only got the brunt of the rain because his shorts look mostly dry save for a couple drops of water stains. The towel you gave him is drapped around his neck and shoulders. 

 

Sabal catches you staring and grins shyly. _He's a wolf in sheep's clothing._. You don't have a clue. You glance away, embarrassed; cover blown. The only noise is the rain storm outside and the noise of the TV. Sabal does you a favor.

 

"Soo, you usually watch this?"

 

"Not really. You want to watch something?" You offer. Sabal shrugs as he combs a hand through his damp black hair. 

 

"No, I'm not really in the mood for TV." 

 

 

Sabal straddles you, not putting down his full weight but just enough to keep you trapped. Lips barely touching yours as he speaks. "Let me pay you back for your kindness.." His voice is husky; full of promise. He knows exactly what's he's doing.

 

He takes your hands and brings them to his warm cheeks. They pass over his soft stubble and deviled into his soft bed of mohawk hair. He wasted no time, he kisses you feverishly, letting go of your hands and rests his on the couch by the sides of your head.

 

Once he has you where he wants; mind glazed with want, hot and needy from his touch, he switches positions with you. You don't really know how you both got naked so fast. He underneath you, holding you steady against him, using you.

 

His mouth tastes faintly of mint and his tongue dominates your own. You can feel the thrum of excitement radiate off his body, his heart beating as fast as yours. Sabal roughly grinds his hips into yours, pelvic bone making you wine. 

 

His persona changed so fast, good boy to bad boy in a second.

 

"You're gorgeous." He whispers, looking at your face before he's glances down at your chest, distracted.

 

He's still nice.

 

"Especially like this.." He starts to move you on top of him again, faster. Hand on your behind and the other on your hip, fingers digging into your flesh. "Damn.." He mutters, when he feels you clench around him. " _Fuuckk_."

 

Wrap your arms around his neck and lean into him as he bounces you on top of him, roughly. It's painfully wonderful. Sabal's teeth press into your shoulder blade, threatening to bite as he jerks himself faster.

 

"Sabal...Sabal..." You murmur, feel the rapture of orgasm approaching. His fingers surprise you; it's like electrocution when they touch and probe at your button.

 

You almost scream as you come, arching your back, walls milking him for everything he has. Sabal's hoarse mewls are muffled as he buries his teeth into the hot flesh of your shoulder.

 

You are silent save for your panting has you sit on his lap, thin sheen of sweat covering your body and his. Sabal yields with his biting, leaving behind a noticeable mark and slides his hands to your waist, leaving marks in their wake as well.

 

You hear his boyish chuckle and feel it reverberated against your body as your tense bodies relax. His thumbs slowly rub small, gently circles.

 

After the high is over, you get up despite loving the firm, warmth of his body. He lets up with little resistance and watches you with lidded eyes.

 

You can feel _it_ drip down your thighs slightly as you move and walk about. You run it by him as he lounges that you are going to take a shower and he knows that he's free to join you.


	4. Love (Vaas)

He's so rough with you like this on most days; close, warm, and draining. His mouth on yours, holding you up and pushing you up the door with every thrust of his hips. Breathing only from your noses. You both sound like beasts, grunting and moaning in each other's mouths.

 

Finally, when they leaves yours, when he wants to part, he would only move to your ear to whisper something filthily sweet in Spanish. His words make everything just the more intense and brings you closer to the brink of _insanity_ as his fingers knead a spot above where you are both joined.

 

His finger tips are not gentle and soft, but fast and rough, hurried and firm. You aren't able to hold back any noises as he plays with you, letting you wet his hand. Even after the orgasm, he prolongs it, driving forward even after you reach the edge, until he wants to stop and focus on himself. After he's gotten his full of hearing you beg him to _stop_. 

 

When he gives you his mercy, he wastes no time in pushing his fingers into your mouth, so you can taste what you have and understand what he's made of you.

 

He feels amazing inside you, there's nothing else like it. Even while your weakened and sore, you don't want it to end. His strong arms trapping you in and his eyes locked onto your eyes, body, and soul. For now, it's all about you. Until he leaves again.

 

When his thrusts start to slow and linger where it's deep, you know he's close. You love this part. For just a few reasons.

 

It makes you feel so complete when he comes, filling you up the only way he can, burying his face between neck and shoulder, then biting down just hard enough to bruise. Leaving a mark that lasts for days.

 

You get to see him glow, peaceful in his throws of passion, the only time he's tranquil and calm. You know because when he opens his eyes they are limpid; he loves you. 

 

He looks like he does and the slight quirk of his lips before he smiles at you boyishly, convinces you of that.

 

He always brings you down to lay with him. Right after the sex is when it's the most suffocating and humid; the way he likes it, the way you've gotten use to.

 

Only when you are lucky, do you awake up and he's still there.

 

Usually, after you fall asleep, whether it's day or night, you awake up alone. He's not there to keep you warm and give you his impish company.

 

And you wait for him to come back to you.


End file.
